


Twenty Degrees Celsius

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: You only know one way to get warm.





	Twenty Degrees Celsius

**Author's Note:**

> Bottling up your emotions will only lead to eventual explosion.
> 
> Sometimes, it gets messy.
> 
> Sometimes, it just fractures your mind.

Volcanoes are cold when they’re dormant.

The calm before the storm.

Like still waters hiding secrets. Leviathans beneath the surface.

Molten rock

Alive once more, smoldering

For eternity.

The drum of a steady heart roaring the song of fury.

Blazes set alight in a stony gaze.

Knuckles white in

Flickering lamplight.

Twenty degrees Celsius is too cold.

Chances slipped away,

All friendships fade one day

And bonds should be hard to break,

So much is at stake.

But the lava is still simmering

Desperate

Hungry.

And with the heat building

And building,

It’s not so cold anymore.


End file.
